


The Joy And The Chaos, The Demons We’re Made Of

by LahraTeigh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chae Hyungwon, Beta Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Beta Yoo Kihyun, Biting, Multi, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Jooheon, Pack Dynamics, Swearing, omega bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: They should have studied Changkyun’s behaviour a bit better.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M & Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk & Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	The Joy And The Chaos, The Demons We’re Made Of

“Ouch! Stop. Fucking. Biting.” Jooheon grit his teeth, rubbing the sore part of his arm that was just bitten. 

Changkyun bit his lip, he didn’t mean to make the other Omega angry...

Hyunwoo sighed, shaking his head.   
“What did I tell you about that?” He glared to the youngest Omega. 

Changkyun whined.   
He couldn’t help wanting to bite everything. His teeth ached. 

He turned away from his Hyung’s angry gaze. 

“Minhyuk still has a bite mark on his shoulder from where you bit him last week.” One of the three Beta, Hyungwon, sighed. 

“I didn’t...I’m sorry.” He whispered, getting up from his spot on the couch and walked out of the room. 

Minhyuk sighed.  
“C’mon, guys. Haven’t you noticed the way he keeps grinding his teeth? Or chewing on absolutely everything? I washed three of his hoodies yesterday and there’s holes in all of the sleeve cuffs.” He sighed. 

Kihyun nodded.   
“Every time I looked at him yesterday, he had his fingers in his mouth, biting them. He would quickly drop his hand when he saw me looking at him.” 

“Could be his canines coming through.” Jooheon mumbled. 

“Remember, I was doing the same on No Mercy. I atlease knew what was happening. But Changkyun is still young, his gums and teeth probably hurt and he doesn’t know why.” 

Hyunwoo sighed.   
“I’ll go talk to him...” he said, following the scent of the youngest pack member. 

He knocked on the wardrobe door, hearing a muffled whine. 

“Come out here, Changkyun.” He mumbled. 

“I didn’t mean to make everyone angry. I just...they hurt, Hyung. And the urge to bite...it’s so strong.” He whined again, sniffling. 

“We need to talk to you.” 

Changkyun hesitantly opened the door, looking to his feet. 

“C’mon. Let’s go to the others.” The Alpha said, grabbing hold of the Omega’s hand.

Hyunwoo pushed Changkyun in between Minhyuk and Jooheon. 

The Beta of the two turned to face him.  
“Can you show me your teeth for a second.” Minhyuk ordered. 

Changkyun cocked his head, confused. But did as he was told anyway. 

Minhyuk lift Changkyun’s upper lip, revealing part of a canine poking from his gums.

“Awe, Pup. You’re canines are coming through. Why didn’t you tell us your gums hurt?” Minhyuk asked, rubbing his hands up and down the Omega’s arms. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was...” Changkyun shrugged, not continuing on with what he was saying. 

“You were what?” Kihyun urged.

“Being stupid...” the youngest whispered.

“You’re not stupid, we should have known. We all went through it before, we should have seen the signs.” Hyungwon sighed. 

Changkyun started to bite the cuff of his sleeve. 

“You’re not ruining another one.” Minhyuk scolded, pulling the sleeve from the younger’s mouth. 

“Hoseok, can you make that herbal tea you made me when my canines came through?” Jooheon asked. 

Hoseok nodded.  
“Yeah...I’ll go make sure we have all the ingredients.” He said, making his way to the kitchen. 

“Taste like shit, but it helps with the pain.” Jooheon turned to the younger Omega. 

Changkyun nodded.

The older Omega sighed.   
“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Jooheon said, rubbing his nose into Changkyun’s scent glands.

Changkyun shrugged.   
“Doesn’t matter.” He mumbled. 

Jooheon whined.  
“Of course it matters. I should have realised there was a reason. Or atlease asked if you were okay.” Jooheon was kicking himself. He couldn’t believe he let the Pup suffer this long alone. 

Changkyun climbed into his lap, nose buried in his neck.   
“It’s okay, Hyung.” He mumbled. 

Changkyun stayed like this, just sitting, breathing the older Omega’s scent. 

It was calming. 

Conversations started up around him, but he paid no attention until Hoseok tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Tea.” Hoseok said, handing over a steaming hot mug. 

“It’s hot, and taste disgusting.” The Alpha warned.  
“But it will help.” 

Changkyun nodded his thanks, taking a small sip. 

He grimaced. 

Jooheon laughed, helping the younger Omega lean against his chest. 

The pain relief was almost instant. Changkyun dozed off before he had even finished drinking the whole thing. 

“I added sleepytime in there too. He probably hasn’t had a proper sleep recently either.” Hoseok smiled. 

Minhyuk laughed.   
“Good idea. Here, take his cup. He can rest here with us until dinner.” 

Changkyun smiled to himself, starting to purr as Jooheon’s scent got heavier, forcing him to sleep.


End file.
